leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dr. Mundo
Fähigkeiten % seines maximalen Lebens|health}}. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | }} | }} |speed = 1850 |cost = |health}} |costtype = |cooldown = 4 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Dr. Mundo hurls a cleaver in the target direction, dealing magic damage to the first enemy it hits and it by 40% for 2 seconds. Half of the cost is refunded if Infected Cleaver hits an enemy, the full cost is refunded if it kills an enemy. |leveling = % des aktuellen Lebens des Ziels|health}} |description2 = Infected Cleaver has a minimum damage threshold, and is capped against non-champions. |leveling2 = | }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | , Dr. Mundo erhält aber dennoch die zurück. |additional = * As with all abilities with health costs Infected Cleaver will not reduce Dr. Mundo's health below 1, effectively making it free-to-cast at that threshold. * Health cost refund on the ability is affected by increased healing from and . |video = |video2 = }} }} |Umkreisungsradius}} |speed = |cost = |health}} |costtype = |cooldown = 4 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Dr. Mundo sets himself on fire, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies and reducing the duration of crowd control on himself. |leveling = % |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | stacks multiplicatively. |video = |video2 = }} }} | }} |speed = |cost = |health}} |costtype = |cooldown = 6 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = For the next 5 seconds, Dr. Mundo's next basic attack gains bonus range and deals bonus physical damage. |leveling = % des maximalen Lebens|health}} |description2 = Additionally, Dr. Mundo gains , increased by 1% per for the duration. |leveling2 = |AD}}| |AD}}}} |description3 = Masochism resets Dr. Mundo's autoattack timer. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | attack damage, making it the highest basic-ability-steroid in the game. * Masochism's bonus physical damage does not affect structures. |video = |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Dr. Mundo regenerates for 12 seconds and gains bonus movement speed for the duration. |leveling = % des maximalen Lebens|health}}| % des maximalen Lebens|health}}}} % |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | , , , ) |video = |video2 = }} }} ;Alt Dr. Mundo schleudert sein Beil in einer Linie. Der erste Gegner, der davon getroffen wird, nimmt magischen Schaden äquivalent zu seinem momentanen Leben und wird um 40% für 2 Sekunden verlangsamt. Zusätzlich heilt Dr. Mundo sich für die Hälfte der Kosten. Wenn die getroffene Einheit dadurch getötet wird, heilt sich Mundo um die vollen Lebenskosten. Infiziertes Beil macht einen Mindestschaden und gegen Monster und Vasallen einen Maximalschaden. *'Projektilgeschwindigkeit:' 2000 *'Projektilbreite:' 60 |leveling= vom momentanen Lebens des Gegners}} |cooldown=4 |cost= |range=1000 }} Während es aktiviert ist, fügt Dr. Mundo Gegnern in der Nähe jede Sekunde magischen Schaden zu und reduziert Massenkontrolleffekte auf sich selbst. |leveling= |range=162.5 |cooldown=4 |cost= }} Für 5 Sekunden bekommt Dr. Mundo mehr Angriffsschaden und zusätzlichen Angriffsschaden für jedes Prozent seines fehlenden Lebens. |leveling= |cooldown=7 |cost= }} Dr. Mundo regeneriert einen prozentualen Anteil seines maximalen Lebens über eine Zeitspanne von 12 Sekunden. Während dieser Zeit besitzt er ebenfalls ein erhöhtes Lauftempo. |leveling= vom maximalen Leben}} |cooldown=75 |cost=20% vom momentanen Leben }} Referenzen cs:Dr. Mundo en:Dr. Mundo es:Dr. Mundo fr:Dr. Mundo pl:Dr Mundo ru:Dr. Mundo zh:蒙多医生 Kategorie:2009 Veröffentlicht Kategorie:Veröffentlichter Champion Kategorie:Tank Kategorie:Top Kategorie:Jungler